Jade & the dolphin
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Maybe Jade lied about her fear of dolphins ... maybe she likes them a little too ... Jade-centric. Rated M for bestiality (Human x Animal), so you have been warned.


**A/N: Warning, this is probably the only time I would do a story like this, the reason for which I write it, it is when Jade said she was afraid of dolphins. I wanted to do something like that.**

 **A other version of "Locked Up!", where Jade West won tickets to a stay in Hawaii, and Beck convinced her to invite all their friends with them.**

 **...**

 **Jade & the dolphin**

 **Hawaii, August 2011  
** **In a bungalow,**

After exiting the bed, Jade decided to go to the ocean without waiting for others.

She will dipped alone, her friends are not delivered their drinking last night, they are small players face her. Originally, she had planned to go alone, and perhaps took Beck if he is a good boy, but he convinced her to take their friends (she had win 8 tickets in the lottery, so she gave the last ticket to the little sister of André, Eva Harris).

In reality, Jade loves the ocean, except this time where a dolphin scared her but she has recovered. Beck thinks she is still shocked by this episode, and she suggests that, it's his problem to consider her as a fragile girl.

Jade loves diving, snorkeling ou with bottles.

She knows that if she has a problem, she is nothing but it's stronger than her, she feels herself so well in this element.

She left a message on the kitchen table, explaining in what corner she will plunge. She takes her float at red flag crossed out, her knife strapped to the ankle. Weighted belt, mask, fins, snorkel, linen, etc ...

She is ready.

 **...**

Jade takes her bike to reach a creek that had fascinated her, a few kilometers from their bungalow.

She equips herself, she enters the deliciously warm water and swim a hundred meters before dropping the anchor of her small buoy at the bottom, which is awesome here. There are about five meters deep, ideal. She follows a group of small fish, leaving them to watch a bouquet of anemones.

She regularly look where she is, compared to her buoy.

A large shadow quickly passes over Jade, her blood does a turn.

She turns, looks for and realize a large dark figure disappearing in the distance.

A shark!

She lets her belt and swim like crazy to shore.

Suddenly, he gets in her way. She is lost.

* * *

That's a dolphin!

Jade sighs of relief, trying to calm down, her heart pounding in her chest. He turns around, walks away and comes back to grazing. She had already swam with dolphins, whose one had her a little scared, but they were in a group. This is her first head to head.

She really swam quickly, she is fifty meters from the beach, and sees her flag fleet far off. She makes the board to get some rest.

The dolphin continues to run and play, it passes under Jade and slightly shakes his wing under her buttocks, like call her to play. She smiles, adjusts her mask and she'll join him. He's a little taller than she, a young surely. He comes very close, brushing her of entire his length. He surrounds her, he searched of his nose between her legs.

He returned to the charge, insists his nose against her sex. She sees him no longer, he plays to stay behind her when she turns. He puts his nose on her crotch, and a push, lance her out of the water. Jade falls loose, laughing like crazy in her tuba. He begins the same maneuver a few times, finding it too funny that her.

He did it again, but it grows Jade much weaker and keeps her a while balanced on his nose, water up to her chest.

Oh that's good!

He loose her and makes her turn on herself with a thrust of his tail between her legs.

He touches her again.

WHOA, he has an erection.

She feels flattered. she had heard the story of the relationship between dolphins & the pearl fishers japanese. But she had ranked it among the legends of bar. He rubs her very tenderly, accelerating from time to time to try to harpoon her. His sex impresses her, he has kinds of fins, it somewhat resembles the body of a squid. He is quite big and long, but not fearfully.

It must be possible to be penetrated by him without suffering too much.

Jade feels quite warm, it's an opportunity not to be missed, especially since Beck did not satisfied her for almost 6 months.

* * *

Now, she's as excited as him.

Jade moves her thong of bathing, opens her legs and waits him shivering. He soon, going from the bottom, while slowly passing between her legs, she tightens a little to feel his caress between her thighs. She hands him her pelvis, his penis enters in contact with her pussy.

Ohhhh!

But he slips and escapes.

The dolphin ends his movement going at half the water of a blow to his flat tail that touches her barely. She is upset by the mass of water he displaces. He is already back. This time, his sex between a bit in hers, without difficulty. With of very slight tail beat, he enters all his cock in her pussy.

He assures his grip at the bottom of her burning body. She surrounds him of her legs and her arms. He swells within her quivering vagina. He undulates, practicing her a full massage, from the inside and the outside. He gets on his back close to the surface, she's out of the water, always hanging belly against belly. He plunges again, does Jade dance, twirl. He knows when Jade needs air.

What a delight !

Jade dropped her mask and snorkel, letting them fall to the bottom of water.

His movement is fluid and soft. Each moves his sex in her womb. He accelerates his ripple, her pleasure mounts quickly. Jade feels his penis quiver and his sperm that fills her. She cum very strong, still clinging to her fantastic lover. Jade feels him deflate in her, she loosens her grip. His cock slips out of her.

Then, he backstroke, wearing Jade on his belly toward the beach. Jade is delightfully rocked. He slows down and turns, leaving her slip and she finds herself with water to the waist.

He brought at her home, he still turns a little around her legs and he disappears off.

Before returning to the beach, she adjusts her thong of bathing.

 **...**

The girls come running to Jade.

"You okay? You scared us" Tori said anxiously.

Jade looks at them, still dizzy.

"You're crazy to go alone! We saw your buoy you do not go back breathe" Eva says relieved.

Trina looks her mischievously, as if she understood, Jade blushed with shame, knees trembling and her sex filled with thick semen. Tori seemed blush of embarrassment and Cat just smiled.

"Uh, you were an animal ..." Tori said shyly.  
"And we understood that you were not in danger when you 'play' so gently" Cat smiled again.  
"He fucked you? How was he? he was big?" Trina request quickly.

Trina no longer resist, she slips 2 fingers into her thong of bathing to her slit. She wears her fingers to her nose and sucks it with delight. Girls taste all, it is surprising and a little sweet.

"Where are your things?" Tori request, Jade noticed she wears only her palms.  
"I dropped everything where you have seen me 'play' with the dolphin" she replies.

Trina is already into the sea, fully equipped.

"I'll get them."

Jade rolls her eyes, she just hope her dolphin is still there.

* * *

 **One hour later,**

Jade is recovering from her adventure at the shade the trees, an object falls near her face.

"Lucky girl" she hears the voice of Trina, opening her eyes, she sees her buoy.

Then, she sees Trina away, twisting her fat ass to the boys, who arrived a few minutes before. She will probably tried to be comforted by them, or at least with André.

In the distance, she heard Cat cry for the fourth time.

Jade smiled, her best friend has always loved animals.


End file.
